The invention relates to a leveler for metal sheet and strip with top and bottom leveling rollers offset relative to each other and supported by backup rollers which are located between web plates supported by adjusting webs which lie on roller blocks or cross ties.
In order to be able to carry away sinter or dirt from the leveling region, which unavoidably are a result of the leveling process of metal sheets and strips, the known levelers comprise slots between the web plates in great quantities in the roller blocks, which slots extend through the bottom cross ties. However large even wide slots are insufficient for preventing the sinter, which is mostly mixed with grease or oil which promotes caking, from blocking the slots. Apart from this, the slots result in an unnecessary weakening of the roller block and the cross tie, and additional shielding has to be provided since the sinter passes through all of the moving parts of the leveler.
The object of the invention is a leveling machine of the type described above which sinter disposal is assured without the above-mentioned disadvantages.